The present disclosure generally relates to thumbnail images, and in particular, to displaying thumbnails.
Thumbnails are typically displayed in a static manner. For example, thumbnails within a tabbed interface of an application (e.g., a web browser) are displayed as static icons representing a reduced image of a graphic or document page.